The Human Avenger
by DarkEnigma95
Summary: After an unprovoked attack on Earth traps Jack Arclight (my OC) on an unknown ship in space. He eventually meets Ratchet and Clank and together, they will travel across Polaris. But Emperor Percival Tachyon is after them and won't rest until he has them AND a secret that could change everything. Follows Ratchet and Clank Future: Tools of Destruction.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to my first ever story, The Human Avenger. Now I had intended to release this way before now, but that is all in the past now. Anyway this is only a prologue for the story (which I do hope you stick around for). Now seeing as this is my first story, I would like to thank all of you for giving me a chance to read it. This story follows the plot of 'Ratchet and Clank Future: Tools of Destruction'. Anyway enough of that, on with the show.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ratchet and Clank. This franchise belongs to Sony Computer Entertainment and Insomniac Games. The only thing I do own is my OC Jack Arclight. Chase Rivera is an OC belonging to Madi-Milkshakes and I thank her for letting me use her. I also do not own Star Wars or anything connected to it.**

 **"Talking"**

 ** _'Thoughts'_**

 **Prologue: Earth's Invasion**

 **Jack's PoV**

Pain and darkness...That was all I could feel and see for a long time. Anything before that was mostly just a blur to me now. All that I knew was that I wasn't what I thought I was, which was dead. How would I know that? Well it all began like this, back before I was a stranger in space...

 _ **~~Flashback Start~~**_

It was a normal day, people were walking, talking, going to and from work or school, just a normal day. I was waiting for a friend of mine, her name is Chase Rivera, we met when we were kids and been good friends ever since. She's told me about her family's past, but I consider her lucky she still has family (no matter how crazy it is) and seeing as how I am an orphan, I consider her my best friend.

"So you made it, huh?" a feminine voice brought me out of my thoughts. Turning to where it originated from, I found it was Chase smirking at me. She was wearing her favourite black Star Wars top, pale jeans, and black converse, her liquid necklace around her neck while I was wearing my sky blue shirt with slate grey shorts, and a pair of red and white trainers.

"Well, did you expect anything different from me?" I smirked and tried to sound like it hurt, but we both knew l was joking. Funny really, I don't have many friends as I don't socialise and I had never been adopted so I had to rely on myself and because of that Chase was one of the only people I completely trusted, so she knew a side of me almost all others didn't. She just shrugged her shoulders with a smile on her face and we started walking, not really having a destination in mind.

The day went on and eventually it was nearing mid-afternoon. No matter what we did though, I couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen, call it a chill or anything but that was what I felt. Shaking my head to clear my thoughts I continued to walk, the sun shining brightly. It was not too long after that time (not sure weather to call it irony or poetic justice) a large explosion sounded. Building parts and debris flew while people were running chaotically, trying to get away from the sudden devastation.

"HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP MY CHILD!" that caught me off guard, a mother's child was trapped somewhere and not a single soul cared. Knowing what I had to do I manoeuvred through the crowd to her and, after calming her down enough for her to tell me where her daughter was, I instantly went to the building with my goal in mind. Before I was able to reach the steps to the building, however, something or rather someone had grabbed my arm before I could go any further. Turning around, I saw Chase looking at me, a look of anger, confusion and worry etched on her face.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" she practically screamed at me. With a fierce and determined look, I looked at her.

I'm going to check for survivors" even if not many people knew or even acknowledged me, I would rather die than see anyone innocent die when I could. I noticed she was biting her lip, she was worried. "I will be in and out in no time" but even as I said it, I wasn't entirely convinced I was going to get out of this unscathed. On the bright side, if there was one, at least I would be trying to help people get to safety

"Look, I know you don't like it, but people are trapped in there and they need a way out." She continued to bite her lip, but it did lessen to a certain extent. She looked at me and I could see tears on the corners of her eyes. Unable to take it, I gave her a hug to comfort her, something in which she returned with haste. "Like I said, in and out. I promise I will be fine and be back."

"Please...just be careful" I noticed the worry in her voice, I was shocked when she kissed me on the cheek, I knew she was impulsive but jeez. After I acknowledging her words with a smile to her, I ran inside...little did either of us know that we weren't going to see each other for a very long time.

The first thing I saw were small fires that had erupted in places and there was smoke and debris everywhere. I saw a little girl in a corner, completely covered in dust. I managed to pick her up bridal style and get her near the exit and told her to look for Chase. She nodded and ran, I guess she was too terrified to even speak, not that I could blame her given the situation. Moving to head upstairs, I swerved around any of the wreckage inside. I wanted to see if there were any others inside to help.

I looked in the first, second and third rooms but all were empty, some more than others what with large hole in the wall leading outside. Turning back, I turned to reach the last room upstairs. Luck, however, was not on my side as the building started to shake.

 _'Oh crap'_ the building was coming down and I was still inside and I promised Chase I would get out. So I did something only a sane (or insane, however you want to look at it) would do...I ran.

After checking the surrounding areas for any other survivors but not seeing any, I rushed back to the stairs but the floor beneath me collapsed and I fell. I heard the screams and shouts from everyone outside but couldn't move, it was then that I noticed large fragments of the building crushing parts of my body and effectively pinning my body to the floor, this was to be my tomb. I couldn't utter a single sound, I was too weak to do so. Chase would most likely be out of her mind with worry now.

'I am so sorry I couldn't keep my promise to you Chase' The last thing I remember before losing consciousness was the sounds of chaos outside, my blood pooling around me and a faint, yet familiar voice shouting my name before nothingness.

 _ **~~Flashback end~~**_

Now that I think about it, in all rights and logic I should be dead, but I guess seeing as how I am still alive, someone must love me. That, or they are extremely good at medical procedures. Either way I was glad I'm not dead and wasn't going to complain about it...at least not yet anyway.

I sat up wanting to know where I was. After looking around, I found the room looked like a combination between a very large science lab and a weapon maniac's wet dream. Different tools, probably to help with studying amongst other things, surrounded one half of the room. In the other half however, different types of weapons, gadgets and armour pieces were hung up or on tables.

I knew that I wasn't on Earth anymore, that much was obvious. I found a mirror and walked towards it and I could see major differences about me straight away. Firstly I was only wearing a hospital gown that went just above my knees, but that wasn't the part that shocked me. What did, was that I had metal limbs. My entire left arm from the shoulder downward, half my left leg from the knee down and my right arm from the elbow down was all metal. It looked silver in colour and felt lightweight, yet incredibly strong. Looking at the palms of my new 'hands' and saw a blue circle with five lines, one each, stretching out along each finger. Just above the wrist, a dark screen was on the left arm.

 _'...the hell?'_ was the only thing I could mutter quietly, confusion was evident on my face. I was only brought out of my musings when a door suddenly opened and turn to find something looking at me with what looked like a smile. It was crustacean-like in appearance with an exceptionally large head attached to his body. What it looked like didn't matter to me though, all I wanted was answers.

"Who and what the heck are you?! Are you responsible for my arms and leg?"

"My name is Dr. P Techmon, I am a Terachnoid from Planet Terachnos in the Polaris Galaxy, one of the most intelligent species in the universe, and yes I am the cause of your new appendages, I hope you approve?" he looked at me with a slightly hopeful look. "You would have been dead long ago if I hadn't provided you with those new limbs"

To say I was surprised that he did all this for me was an understatement, and as grateful as I was, I still didn't trust him at all, even if he did help me. "Well, for what it's worth...you have my thanks in saving my life. Now could you possibly tell me where I am exactly?"

"Well, you could say that this is my lab/armoury. Personally I think it better suits to be called a free movement prison cell though" he answered with a humourless expression while I looked at him sympathetically "Fortunately for me, I have all this equipment, sadly, no individual will use any of it".

Now I was confused, way would anyone pass up the opportunity to use some of this tech? I know anyone back on Earth would instantly jump at the chance to use some of these, most likely those who are in government or something along those lines. Looking around again, three different things caught my eye. One was a sword, it was similar in design to a Japanese katana. The blade was four and half feet long, it was on the wall in it's sheath next to a pistol-like weapon. Ironically it was that gun that had also caught my eye along with a pair of black combat boots with a dark red shin guards.

"Ah, I see you have caught interest in some of my designs. The sword, as you may have guessed was based on a version from your world. The blade is made of a Carbonox steel alloy reinforced with Raritanium which, as the name implies, is rare. Your newly acquired limbs are also made from the thing as the sword. The gun is called a Combuster and is commonly used and sold at vendors but the boots are an invention inspired by the Lombaxian Hoverboots combined with Megacorp's Charge boots from the Bogon Galaxy, but with a few tweaks which I call the thruster boots. If you want, all three are yours to keep."

"Not that I am grateful..." Honestly, I was surprised he was being so helpful to me. First giving me my new limbs and now this equipment "...but why are you doing this all for me?"

"Let's just say that I think you might be the one to take down Tachyon once and for all" looking in his eyes I could tell he was serious. But, be that as it may, I was confused was this 'Tachyon' the one who ordered the attack on Earth, and if so, for what purpose did he attack and what role did I have in all of this? "Now, you can get dressed in there. There are plenty of different clothes to try and made to measure by me so rest assured all items were modified to be battle resilient."

I saw him pointing to a fairly large washroom and headed in. The type of clothing was surprising, but in the end, I chose to wear a midnight blue shirt under a pure black trench coat and a pair of black sturdy jeans. Once I was dressed, I put on my new thruster boots as well as a pair of steel grey fingerless gloves. I looked at the doc after exiting the room and mentally hoped he approved of my choice and, with a smile, it would seem he did.

"I haven't actually told you my name yet, have I?" he silently replied by shaking his head "Well, my name is Jack Arclight, a human from Earth, Milky Way Galaxy." extending my hand to shake he took it in his own. To be honest, I was kinda starting to like this guy, albeit begrudgingly "You mentioned someone named Tachyon earlier, who is that?"

"Something known as a Cragmite. They originate from the Polaris Galaxy which we will be heading to after heading to Solana first." If my mead wasn't hurting before, it definitely was now. This is a lot to process in only a few hours of being awake "He is also the one responsible for attacking your home world"

"WHAT?! And why would he attack my home for no reason?!" I was beyond angry, I was _pissed_ this guy attacked my home. "When I find him I am going to..."

"Die? 'Cause that is what will happen to you. All on this ship are his forces, you wouldn't last against them for long. You need to not only get used to your new limbs but get practice with your equipment too." After hearing his rant I couldn't help but sigh reluctantly.

"I guess you're right... I'm sorry. But I plan on getting payback, I _**will not**_ be denied that much" he nodded, knowing he wouldn't be able to change my mind.

A door suddenly opened, surprising the pair of us. I saw three silhouettes, two were about the same height flanking a much larger one. Walking in the figures revealed two small orange fish inside a glass 'head' which was attached to a bulky mechanical body which had two arms with parallel prong-like fingers and legs which looked like they were strong but cumbersome, a weakness I planned to exploit soon. The one on the middle thought was massive, four bulky mechanical legs were attached to a large throne-like chair. Sitting on said chair was a small reptilian-insect like creature with grey skin and six tiny legs. A large crown was atop it's head while it was holding a type of staff in one hand.

 _'Two walking fish and I guess the other one is trying to compensate for something by sitting on that thing, now I've seen everything'_ I couldn't help but snicker at those thoughts, something that went unnoticed by all other than the doc, who just glared at me.

"Who is that?"

"That's him...That's Tachyon"

So he is responsible for all of this. This will be interesting, and he has no idea what's coming...

 **Whelp, that is the end of that (for now at least) believe it or not, but I actually did this on my phone and let me tell you it wasn't easy. I hope you enjoyed reading this as there will be more coming soon. Now if you want to give me some advice, I would be grateful and if you have ideas to make the story more interesting then I am all ears (I aim to please my readers to the best of my ability), PM me if you want to do that.**

 **Now on a serious note, as you most likely will have heard, Manchester was victim of a terror attack during an event earlier this week. Therefore, I would like to extend all of my best wishes and condolences to all the families that had suffered due to this experience. None of you deserved that and I hope you all well.**

 **Please leave a review and/or follow and see ya soon. ?**

 **This is DarkEnigma95 signing off for the first time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone and welcome back to 'The Human Avenger'. Now firstly I would like to thank TheLilyoftheValley, Autobot Allie 17, Moore98Luke, Rodrigo Guinea, Max Chronicle and ShadowofDeathsveil for choosing to follow and/or favourite my story or me. I was really nervous at first so I really appreciate it, so thank you again. The main story is officially underway and I hope I make up to your expectations. Oh before I forget, Jack's sword looks like Ryoma's Raijinto from Fire Emblem Fates but black and red in colour. Sorry I didn't mention that before. Ok, now that's settled, let's get on with the show.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ratchet and Clank. This franchise belongs to Sony Computer Entertainment and Insomniac Games. Please support the official release.**

 **"Talking"**

 **'** ** _Thoughts_** **'**

 **[** ** _Comm-link messages_** **]**

 **Chapter 1: 2 years later**

Jack's PoV

Two years...

Two long, lonely years since Tachyon attacked my home and me ending up on his fleet in the middle of freakin' nowhere. Two years since my life had a sense of normality to it and two years since...since I last saw my best friend Chase. There were times I missed that old life, the one where I was invisible to all but a few, but I would be lying if I said I haven't moved on from it, one of the only people there for was Chase, but like they say, you can't change the past, only learn from it.

The years on Tachyon's ship had been quite interesting for me. I had to learn about different species across the universe including the Drophyds, which turned out to be Tachyon's walking aquarium *ahem* I mean 'legion of loyal robotic commandos' yeah loyal my rear, from what I hear, they only work for him due to the fact that Tachyon paid them with Raritanium. Ever since the beginning, the fish have had a personal agenda against me. At the start, they thought I was something called a Markazian, but _that_ was cleared up with a bit of, shall we say, _persuasion_ (I beat their bolts loose so much they stopped haha). At times, I even noticed some shooting jealous or hateful looks at me, possibly due to my equipment from the doc. But I guess some of them are a bit indecisive still as some respect me for beating them, my guess is they find strength respectable, and seeing as I nearly turned some of them into space sushi we have a mutual agreement to keep out of each others way (they get terrified when they hear the word 'sushi' of 'chips'. They even have nightmares about both things apparently...can't imagine why...) but some still hate me for it, guess you can't have it both ways. I had noticed there were less of them on the ship since then but I had no idea why though.

Speaking of the doc, I had grown to like the Terachnoid over the last couple of years, but only when he wasn't talking in a way I couldn't understand or he was being big ego pain in my backside about the massive intelligence span he and the rest of his kind have back on his home planet in Polaris. I see why he mentioned about the prison thing though, not much to do but tinker and build. We had worked together and built me a hoverbike, but I didn't know how fast it could really go and with the push of a button, it could fold in on itself into a backpack. Quite handy if I do say so myself.

I did have access to a large Room called the ' **STR** ' or ' **S** imulation **T** raining **R** oom' which helped me get used to all my new limbs and weapons. The sim room was quite handy as you could input what kind of training sim you wanted and it would have access to your current experience, building a challenge, through that which helped me well. I had 'driving' lessons for both a ship (even if I currently didn't have one doesn't stop trying to be prepared for it) and my hoverbike. With weapons training, I had started to use two Combusters now and I was skilled with my sword and hand-to-hand combat. I even used one of my Combusters with my sword so I could be prepared and it was handy in combat sometimes too.

My metal body parts were quite handy too. They could stretch out and reach long distance ledges and Versa-targets, the palms could create a charge that could be dangerous and handy for shutting down electronics, create a energy shield absorbing enemy attacks but letting mine pass through and the screen on my left arm was designed for calls/messages. Overall, the STR was where I spent most of my time when I wasn't with the doc.

Tachyon was the one who _allowed_ me to use it. I don't think he realises that he has willingly let the individual who is using this to turn him into Cragmite Pate practice in the first place or he has a smaller brain inside that big head of his than I thought. Either way, I wasn't going to fall for any elaborate scheme he has in store for me. Now, because I have progressed far with what I now have, Tachyon wants to speak to me personally in his office/quarters, which is where I was heading to now. Oh what I would do to him for these last couple of years.

"Ah, the Markazian, I see you have arrived. Shall we talk?" yeah, he called me it, and he knows I hate it but, unlike his pet fish, he knows I can't do anything to him about it. "I hear your training has been progressing well since we saved you from that awful fate two years ago. I here you have been making full use to the facilities that I have permitted you to use." Oh. My. God. I really wanted to punch him in the face right then but I decided to beat him in through a different method.

"Cut the crap Tachyon, what do you want?" I didn't want to spend more time in this room than I had to "Oh, and make it quick, you're wasting my time."

"We are approaching the coordinates. Planet Kerwan in Solana, I want you to assist my army in finding something of great importance to me and-"

" **Forget it**! There is _no way_ in hell that I am going to help or work for you. So if you think I owe you for, what you call _saving me_ , you can crawl back into whatever black hole you came out of." At that point I didn't really care that he could kill me with a snap of his fingers, just wanted him to know he had no control over me. But I guess even that didn't knock some confidence he had, all he did was chuckle sinisterly while shaking his head, glaring at me with those yellow eyes of his.

"Well, isn't that a shame?" he was mocking me with the false sadness in his voice while raising his left hand to wipe away a fake tear and we both knew it, and it just made me want to punch him even more "But, considering I have leverage I can used to my advantage, well..." wait, what? He has an advantage over me? I could only try to keep my face and voice in a neutral way but it was becoming all the more harder with each passing minute.

"What advantage? What leverage could you possibly have that could force me into actually helping someone like you? 'Cause the way I see it...You. Have. Nothing. On. Me." I admit, I was confident I was right. But the look on his face, the large grin, even the glint in his eye was starting to make me feel like I had just made a mistake by saying that.

"Oh you know..." actually I don't know, but whatever it was, he was brushing it off like it was something disposable, something I would possibly value, something like... "...I could have my armies back on your home world Earth completely destroyed"

 **"WHAT?!"**

"Oh, didn't I tell you? Most of the Drophyds that have left after you beat them, I had deployed to Earth to make sure the rest of your kind don't try anything. If they do, orders are to exterminate on sight" right then, with the smug look he had, he had just won the universal s**t eating grin contest, and he was going to _**pay**_ but not here...and not now.

"I am disappointed that you won't help me succeed in my noble quest. Go and come when you change your mind...oh and if you don't..." with that, I left the room to go see the doc. Now it all made perfect sense, all of the fish that had just up and went disappearing from the ship, Tachyon had sent all of them back to Earth that son of a... anyway he was lucky I was holding myself back from wringing his neck then and there, and unfortunately, I knew what he was blatantly threatening. But on the plus side he did just gave me even more incentive to kill him. Once he is gone though, I don't care what happens, I am going back to Earth, alone or otherwise.

When I had reached the room, I found the doc at some papers which I'm guessing is going to be another of his escape plans which do always succeed, but in failing. I still remember a year ago, he tried flushing himself down a toilet and it took three and a half hours with _four_ Drophyds to get him out of the piping network, he stunk the lab out for three months he had ended up claiming it was a new perfume, and going along with it (as a joke) I had generously called it 'Eau du Crap Mountain' and while I had laughed about it, he wasn't finding it so humorous.

"What's up with you?" I had noticed the nervous tone, he knew I was mad and was wanting to calm me down "What did Tachyon-"

"Did you know that _he_ had been sending his forces back to Earth? **DID YOU?!** " Oh yeah, I was _really_ mad, I didn't mean to sound like that to him but I was too blinded by my rage that I didn't care, somehow though I know that just by looking at him, he was just as shocked as me, I guess he didn't know either and after a while (and a drink or two), I had managed to calm down for me to talk. "Oh and I am planning on taking that escape pod to Kerwan" the doc looked at me like I was crazy.

"Are you insane?! Wait, let me rephase that. You _ARE_ insane!" Oh, it was worse, much worse. He probably though I should be sent somewhere for making that statement " Besides, you do realise that Kerwan is where we are going to be in almost thirty minutes, right?" and that is what I was counting on.

"I know and I plan on taking his the smaller battleship he has in this fleet." He knew what I meant, with that ship's speed and on-board weapons package, I could escape of Kerwan and punch a hole through some of the aerial forces loyal to Tachyon, but only if he, and whoever else is on the ship, _all_ decide to disembark at the same time. It wouldn't be easy and was a massive risk, but one I was willing to take to stop that tyrant from hurting more innocent lives."Well then, take this then. It should prove useful for you" I looked at what he had given me and it turned out to be a earpiece with a orange coloured visor. Looking closer I could see two buttons on it. "The blue button attached to the earpiece allows you to answer anyone on you comm's link while the red will activate the re-breather function I installed. The visor will act as a link to tell you how much ammo you have in a weapon you are currently using and even allow you to visually zoom in like binoculars."

After strapping my sword and swinging my 'backpack/hoverbike' onto my back and holstering my two Combustors on to my hips inside my trench coat, I took the visor and put it on then headed to the ventilation shaft, I was planning to use it to get to the emergency escape pod level without being noticed by Tachyon or his forces on the way. It wasn' t a tight squeeze and only took five minutes as the pod platform was more or less directly below us so it was a relatively quick crawl, slide and fall there rather than a hop, skip and jump (which I would have personally preferred).

There were plenty to choose from but I was in a rush so I entered the nearest pod and set the coordinates (good thing I _did_ have those lessons before doing this) with it powered up and ready to go, I contacted the doc one last time to let him know I was safe and inside one of the pods.

"Doc, you there? I'm in one of the pods and about to go. You sure you are going to be ok without me having to pull you out of anymore plumbing?" even now, when I couldn't be closer to getting away, I still just had to crack one final joke.

[ _Oh hardy haha. I will be fine Jack, you just get out of here while you still can.]_

"Got it, and thanks for everything you have done for me these last two years...it means a lot, even if I didn't show it. I promise I will get you out of there as soon as I can." I don't know if he believes me, but I did mean everything I said. He taught me so much these last two years so I kinda owed him.

[ _Don't make promises you can't keep and good luck Jack, I will try to do what I can for Earth from here. Just do what you gotta do to bring hell on Tachyon. I will contact you when I can._ ] the transmission ended there and the pod was on it's way down to Kerwan. Whatever happens now, good or bad, is going to be the results of these actions.

It was only fifteen minutes that had passed when I had landed which left around five minutes in which Tachyon would be here...ten if I'm lucky. Straight away I got out of the escape pod and found myself in an office, and my god was it a mess in here. Broken tables, chairs and lights were littering the floor. Sparks were flying where electrical equipment had been destroyed. I headed to the conveniently created giant hole in the wall (thanks to me) to see a large bustling city the likes I had only seen in Sci-fi movies back on Earth. Buildings stretching possibly hundreds of feet so far they even towered above the clouds. Foe pete's sake I couldn't even _see_ the ground below when I looked over the edge.

Looking back inside I found a door leading to what looked like...stairs *ugh* I have had nightmares about those thing for the last two years since _that_ happened but no use dwelling on the past, Tachyon will be here soon...

 ***BOOM***

...Well what do you know. Talk about the devil and he shall appear. Now to try to get him to land. But the strange thing is, even though his battleship was there it wasn't doing much but look ominous, like it was looking for something and, using my visor's zoom feature, I had seen that the ship was sending out it's own mini-fleet. Dropships were hovering to deploy ground troops of the fish in their mecha-suits and large quadruped mechs that probably provided heavier fire power if the cannons on either side were anything to go by.

Turning back from the carnage, I headed up the stairs. The sounds of what sounded like a warzone were blasting through the walls as I headed up. When I had reached around halfway I was thrown sideways back to the wall, nearly falling to my death if not for my arm's extension upgrade I had to practically hug the wall outside when I heard a large explosion directly above me as I saw metal poles falling down into whatever lay below, I almost felt sorry for what or whoever was currently below...almost, and giving my current predicament, I felt that wad saying a lot. Once I was firmly back on my feet and ready to go, I felt a dampness on my forehead and, raising my hand to my head then bringing it back to eye level, I noticed I was bleeding.

' _Great, I always wanted a cut on my head...NOT!_ ' and after having my internal rant, I continued upstairs but this time, with a wonderful injury giving me a massive headache _'At least I'm still alive and that means I can still take Tachyon down_ '.

Once I had reached the top of the stairs and burst through the door I had immediately noticed I was on the roof of the building all around me there were explosions of fire and rubble where Tachyon's forces had attacked the planet. From what I could make out amongst the smoke and gunfire, it looked like the place was a city and from the traffic it was a very busy city most days. I began observing the area to get my bearings and to see where Tachyon's ship was but, unlike before, I couldn't see a trace of it. Sadly that was when my luck went from bad to worse...

I heard a sound behind me and, swallowing the lump I had found in my throat, I slowly turned to look to see five gunships with two more dropships incoming to surround the building and I also saw Tachyon's ship, but for some reason, it was attacking something on the overhead rails with the three 'Starbuster Cannons' attached to the front, both the figure and Tachyon's ship were approaching my current position and with a large part of the rail missing (that explains the falling metal 'poles' earlier I guess) the figure was going to land on the roof...

...which I was on...

... _and_ with Tachyon's ship just approaching to land too...

... _and_ I've just noticed that I am so massively screwed right now. The only things I did were draw my sword then one of my Combustors ready to defend myself and voice the first two words that came to mind at the time.

"Oh crap..."

 **? Well, that's chapter 1 of even I don't know how many just yet. Hopefully you will be sticking around for the whole ride, I know I will. Now from next chapter onward, it will not be in Jack's PoV unless absolutely necessary. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I did writing it for all of ya . We will follow Ratchet and Clank in the next chapter on Kerwan and carry on from when so you got that to look forward to eh ?. Jack's hoverbike looks like the one in Deadlocked and his new visor is the same one you get as part of the Thermaflux armour in 'A Crack in Time' but without the full armour.**

 **Now on to a serious point again, last week on Saturday 5th of June, there was yet another attack here in the UK. This time, it was at London Bridge. I wish to send my condolences and best wishes to the families of those who were injured of murdered in the attack that day. My thoughts go out to you all. ?**

 **Review Replies:**

 **Max Chronicle: Thank you for reviewing. Now even if Jack has only just stared down Tachyon, I promise you it will be getting better from here on out. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **See all of you next time and leave a review please ?**

 **This is DarkEnigma95 signing off ✌** **_PEACE!~_**


	3. Chapter 3: City Escape

**We are gathered here today to celebrate the life that was DarkEnigma95. A writer of two stories with only three chapters between them (well four now but anyway...). He shall be missed...?**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Ahaha! Just kidding, I'm not dead. Not yet anyways ? and neither is this story and nor shall it ever be.**

 **Anyway hello to all, and to all, a good day/night. Hehe anyway welcome back to another chapter of the story, I hope you all well and that you enjoyed the previous chapter. Now, Ratchet and Clank will be in this chapter (yay! ?) as it will now follow basic canon plot from now on, and possibly a few extra twists to keep you interested so I hope the previous two chapters have left you eager for the main story that's about to get underway. Today is my birthday, so yeah.**

 **Also, I do apologise as this chapter is long overdue for some of you. I had the problem of writers block plus life...not the best or a very constructive combo, so I didn't have a lot of personal time to do this which I apologise for. Anyway, with all of that aside, I hope that you enjoy the chapter. ?**

 **Also, a shout out to trebor1212 for following the story and Azoria for choosing to favorite the story. You're both awesome! ?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ratchet and Clank. This franchise belongs to Sony Computer Entertainment and Insomniac Games. Please support the official release.**

"Talking"

 _'Thoughts_ '

 _"Zoni Speech"_

[ ** _Comm-link messages_** ]

 _ **'On-board Ship/Automated Computer Messages~'**_

 **Chapter 2: City Escape**

 **Metropolis, Planet Kerwan**

 **Solana Galaxy**

The bustling city of Metropolis on the planet Kerwan. This city was among the largest and most busy in the Solana galaxy, only beaten by the capital of Aleero City halfway across the other side of the planet. It was nearing midday, and many were starting to get caught up in the lunchtime rush hour traffic. On the roof of one particular building were a duo that saved the galaxy a fair few times now, the most recent time was two years ago, when they got caught up in Dreadzone. It was a popular show ratings wise, but its what they did, how they operated, that caused them to shut it down. Their names? Ratchet and Clank. Ratchet is one of the only remaining Lombaxes known in the universe, the other that could be seconded is Angela Cross, an employee of Megacorp in the Bogon Galaxy. He also shows that he is quite the engineer in his spare time. Clank on the other hand, is a small robot that was born due to a malfunction in a robot factory on Quartu. But, even if they have had their disagreements, they were practically inseparable (unless Clank gets kidnapped) and some could view that they have a brotherly bond. They were currently working on a hoverbike and going through a check list to make sure everything was operational.

"Fuel lines?"

"Check"

"Horizontal Stabilizers?"

"Check"

"Ion Thrusters?"

"Looks like we got a tailwind. If we time it right, we can ride the slipstream of the grav-train pass the c-grid traffic" **_*ahem*_** noticing Ratchet get too eager and slightly distracted from the current task, Clank tried to get his attention "Launch the mag-grappler on to that pedway overpass and slingshot right up to-" giving an sigh and exasperated look at Ratchet's direction, he attempted again _"Ratchet..."_.

"The thrusters are fine Clank, see?" waving off Clank to start the engine, it purred to life. But, after a few seconds, the engine sputtered, smoked and died. Looking toward the rear of the vehicle, Clank knew Ratchet was getting ahead of himself once again and sent a light glare his way "Don't worry, it's probably just a fused ion duct..."

While still going through the information, Clank pressed on the screen when he noticed something "Incoming message from Captain Qwark." Letting the screen go, it automatically activated it's thruster function so as to not fall onto the floor. The screen showed a dark grey room with a few lights. Overall the room was nothing fancy.

"Ratchet? Clank?" the top half of a head almost completely covered in green appeared from the bottom if the screen. A small antenna with a red light was attached to the top of the head. Qwark took a couple steps back it was noticeable that his butt shaped chin was the only thing not covered in green. "I've got a bit of a situation down here at the Planetary Defence Centre." Pausing in what he was doing to the hoverbike, Ratchet turned to look at the screen, Quark's face still looking terrified "Nothing too bad mind you, just a few...thousand...heavily armed robotic commandos. But I figured, hey if you were in the neighbourhood, maybe you cou-AAAHHHHH" Qwark suddenly dropped his head out of sight as he was fired upon "WAIT, I'M TO HANDSOME TO DIE!" the transmission abruptly ended with Qwark running off screen, the sounds of gunfire could be heard on the background. Clank returned the device to his storage compartment on his torso then turned and walked toward Ratchet.

"Hmm...heavily armed robotic commandos?" Ratchet picked Clank up and placed him on the small seat behind his then started the engines once again. "When aren't they heavily armed?" Clank looked at the bike with a concerned look, not entirely convinced of it being operational for safe use. "Are you sure this is functioning properly?"

"You worry too much" the engines were purring with life as they pulled away from the roof "Planetary Defence Centre, here we go-" unfortunately, it was not too last, as the engines died out once again seconds after and they started freefalling, gravity taking full effect "Oh dear" Clank was worried this might happen, but put aside scolding Ratchet for now at least they get out of their current situation alive.

"aaaaaAAAAHHHHHHH!" Ratchet yelled, trying to restart the engines, he also had to make sure they evaded any incoming obstacles that were currently attached to the building "Ahhhhh! Doh! Ugh!" glancing back to Clank, Ratchet had an idea and needed him to do something "Clank, hit the auxiliary thrusters!" looking at the dash pad in front of him, Clank found a blue button and immediately pressed it. The main thruster activated and Ratchet managed to pull up at the last second.

"Yooooohooooo! You alright?" Ratchet asked, looking back at his robotic friend to make sure he hadn't fallen off in the process. The good news was that everyone was accounted for, the bad news...Ratchet wasn't looking where he was driving. Clank, with his optics wide open, pointed out past Ratchet to get his attention ahead.

"Watch out!" looking forward, Ratchet swerved to narrowly miss a hedge, but in the process hitting a lamp post and sending it flying off somewhere "Oops – Wooooaaaaahhhhhhh!" getting out of their current course, Ratchet sped off at a faster pace.

"Where are you going?" Clank was really getting worried about his own personal safety due to Ratchet's reckless driving, it is almost as hectic as the two separate times they had to take part in the competitions in the Bogon Galaxy on Planets Barlow and Joba during the chaos of Megacorp's Protopet scandal "It's a shortcut...trust me." While Ratchet assured his friend, Clank wasn't entirely convinced and as they continued their course, the duo were reaching a tall building with a large split through the middle "Ratchet! Look out!" noticing what was incoming, the lombax managed to get control and direct them through the gap, albeit just and Ratchet looked back to his friend "Whoa! See? What did I-" looking ahead, a large blimp appeared out of nowhere and ended up blocking their path out "Uh-Oh" "Oh no!" crashing into the blimp, they fell and landed on a platformed area not too far from the Defence Centre. The hoverbike now unusable as parts were scattered everywhere and smoke rising from the engine.

"Heh...well, looks like we're going on foot" the pair proceeded to their feet and looked around the area where they were, noticing a semi-destroyed statue ahead of them "But at least this means I can try out my new nav unit" pressing a button on his utility belt and helping Clank onto his back, Ratchet headed off.

The first thing they saw were two mech-suits with an orange head and a fish inside said head. They had rounded the corner and noticed Ratchet. They charged. Firmly holding his wrench, Ratchet jumped to dodge a wide strike from the first, using it to catapult him into the second one with a overhead strike, effectively smashing the glass dome the small orange fish was in, turn to the other behind him, he whipped out his Fusion Grenade and tossed one of the high package bombs, blowing up the mech.

"What were they?" Ratchet asked, he had never seen those fish in the mech suits before. He continued past the statue and moved toward a nearby roofed complex "I don't know but we do have more company" Clank was right. Small robots with sirens and two more of those mechs.

Using his wrench, Ratchet managed to destroy the 'cop bots' with little effort and diverted his attention to the fish mechs currently approaching. Charging forward, Ratchet jumped onto a nearby wall and threw himself headfirst at the mechs, he swung his wrench in a wide arc, knocking one of them in to the other like dominoes. Getting back on his feet, Ratchet threw a Fusion Grenade at the tangled heap of the two mechs then carried on.

Moving ahead to the outside they found what appeared to be a green glowing triangle. It was a 'Launch pad'. Knowing what to do from past experience, he ran onto the pad and jumped, flying high in to the air and landing on to a nearby balcony.

Directly ahead of the duo was a much larger four legged mech attached to a saucer-like body. A small orange dome with one of the fish was occupying it and the mech was equipped with two lethal looking multi-barrel cannons on either side. However the much larger mech ignored them, choosing to instead make a massive leap and land on a separate building.

Ratchet moved onward, moving around smoking craters as he made it to another 'Launch Pad' but it was guarded by another mech. It got ready to attack as Ratchet ran to it then sliding right underneath it's bulky body and placed a Fusion Bomb inside one of the exhaust ports before using what momentum he still had to jump high and land on a plateau with a bridge. Stepping on to it, the Ratchet soon felt the floor start to give way.

"Ratchet? I suggest you keep moving...and _fast_." Nodding his head, Ratchet moved as fast as he could with a few more police bots and two more bulky fish mechs. Having no time, he narrowly dodged a sideswipe from one and used a connecting wall to jump past them. More of the floor gave way and he just made it but the whole pathway from where they came was entirely missing.

They entered another building with two of the fish robots. Fortunately, they were unaware of the duo's current position of being right behind them so all it took was Ratchet stealthily assaulting the pair with a couple of well placed bombs and a hiding spot. Going into another room he saw some boxes, so he smashed them to get all the extra bolts to grab and use later **(A/N: Where the heck does he keep all those bolts anyway?)**. Doubling back and going through another doorway lead the pair outside where another grind rail was. Without hesitation, Ratchet jumped on.

The grind rail's route directed upward around a building in a circular spiral direction, before a steep slope downward to an another tower with a tunnel connecting two separate platforms on it, the way it was designed made it look like a H.

Turning a corner to go through the tunnel, Ratchet had noticed more cop bots. Smashing them to pieces and evading an attack from an aerial assault from one of the fish mechs, Ratchet leaped onto yet another grind rail which lead to an oddly convenient placed jump pad on a small platform. They landed on a small balcony with another jump pad but were surrounded by the fish mechs.

'Oh boy, do these guy _EVER_ give up?' Ratchet looked around him with a grimace. As much as he wanted, he was outnumbered on this platform, running low on ammo and running out of time to find Qwark. Ratchet did the more tactical thing and ran onto the 'Launch Pad' placed in the middle of, the platform flinging him high through the air. Unfortunately, he landed on very unstable ground which was probably weakened even more due to the current chaos.

"Ratchet, the Planetary Defence Centre is 300 cubits below us! How do you suppose we get down?!" the path beneath them continued to crumble and fall. More of the fish mechs were dropping in but Ratchet was just focusing on moving.

"I dunno, I'm kinda wingin' it right now..." the Lombax replied, still moving and trying to stay alive, even if mechs were attempting to block his path. One of the dropships had crashed into the crumbling path and they started to freefall straight down. Ratchet could only sigh in annoyance.

"They just _had_ to invade during rush hour" looking down, Ratchet could see all of the traffic and had to swerve just to make sure he wasn't hit by any stray vehicles. It wasn't easy and he nearly got hit by a speeding car being chased by officers.

"Agreed, it seems that whoever began this assault may have planned in advance for strategic advantage. Whoever it is seems to know what they are doing too as I have noticed most of the communication signals are being jammed of completely cut off." While knowing his robotic companion was quite possibly right, Ratchet didn't agree with attacking a planet unprovoked.

"Can you at least _try_ to not sound so impressed?" Ratchet asked, sending a light glare to Clank who was currently unable to see it but able to sense the tone in Ratchet's voice.

"Sorry..." managing to evade all the traffic and nearing the platform, Clank activated his ever useful heli-pack function, slowing the duo's decent. With their landing they walked to the large building that posed as the Planetary Defence Centre.

"Seems pretty quiet. But where's Qwark?" Ratchet asked curiously and after reaching the door, he pressed in the password to allow access to the facility and find Qwark, only to find it locked. Qwark's voice could be heard on the megaphone.

 ** _'Greetings! I am currently away from my post here at the Planetary Defence Centre...~'_**

 _'Ya think?'_ Ratchet couldn't help but remark mentally with a deadpan expression on his face. He knew Qwark was a coward and an idiot sometimes...ok most of the time, but he still showed he cared and wanted to help others, at least when he wasn't trying to save his own hide from danger that is...

"Uh, Ratchet? I think we have a slight problem approaching us..." turning his head, Ratchet noticed one of the four legged mechs from before approaching, side cannons ready to fire at a moments notice. While doing a holo-scan of the duo, Clank was identified as a toaster of all things **(A/N: At least it wasn't a trash can ?)** but Ratchet was identified as a threat and had a message to be terminated immediately.

 _ **'...please press a button that best describes your emergency. If you are being attacked by radioactive Ameboids, please press one, if you are being ingested by a mutant space eel, please press two, or if your planet is being attacked by a deadly space armada, please press three.~"**_ at that point, the four legged mech opened fire at the duo.

"Quick! Let's get out of here!" grabbing Clank and just managing to evade a second barrage of fire from the four legged mech, all thanks to his fast reflexes, Ratchet jumped onto a fallen lamp post on the platform, with his grind boots activating he went onto a connecting mag line away from their attackers.

Eventually the mag line split in to three separate rails, Ratchet stayed in the middle one but unfortunately, not to long after moving along further down the rail, they both heard the sound of trains behind him. 'Uh-Oh'.

Peeking behind him, Ratchet noticed a train on the same line as him an one not too far behind on the left rail. Seeing little choice in the matter, Ratchet leaped on to the rail to his right, preventing him from becoming a pancake via grav-train. Jumping back on ton the center rail, Ratchet narrowly evaded another train thanks to Clank's warning and entered a tunnel. The coast seemed to be clear for now, but all things come to an end as a large battleship with three cannons attached to the front managed to ram through the tunnel wall like it was nothing.

"Ratchet? There seems to be someone pursuing us. I recommend getting us out of here" warned a slightly worried robot. After acknowledging his friend, Ratchet leaned forward slightly to go faster to make some extra distance between the duo and the looming ship. Clank's internal scanners picked up something which was not good news "Uh, Ratchet? I have some bad news..."

"What seems to be the problem _now_ pal? It can't get any worse now.. _.can it_?"

"Well unfortunately, according to my external scanners, there is a large piece of the rail we are currently on missing ahead. Most likely damaged from whoever is currently attacking" Ratchet could help but release an aggravated sigh, things certainly weren't going their way...then again, when did it? "There also appear to be a life signal on the rooftop that we will have no choice but to stop on."

Looking farther ahead, Ratchet could see what Clank meant. Reluctantly, Ratchet jumped off the end of rail line, they were trapped on the roof of one of the buildings. Looking around them, the duo found themselves surrounded with the attacking troops of fish controlled mechs, but also someone dressed in a black trenchcoat over a dark blue shirt, black jeans, black boots that had crimson red shin guards and a pair of steel grey fingerless gloves. It also had a visor on it's face, it was holding a black and red sword in one hand with a Combustor in the other. The pair knew that whoever it was, didn't appreciate the fact they were trapped too. Looks like they might have just found an ally who might know about what's going on here...

The large ship that was attacking them just moments before descended and opened up. Four massively thick mechanical legs walked down and the figure nearby growled. Both Ratchet and Clank could feel the hate and killer instinct rolling off the person next to them now, but they could only wonder why as the legs revealed a large chair with someone wearing a crown-like hat. Sending Ratchet a hateful glare, the one on the chair spoke "Behold! The last Lombax in the universe. Such a pathetic specimen of the race, I'm afraid. So weak" Ratchet was about to reply to the insult, but was quickly cut off be the other person next to him.

"Forgetting someone here, are you? I guess you are blind as well as stupid!" now Ratchet and Clank noticed how much the strangers disliked each other, they were staring at each other, their eyes drilling into one another filled only with bitterness from both sides. Finally, after what felt like hours in a staring contest the one on the walking chair spoke again, an evil grin gracing his lips.

"Oh?! Well, well not only do I get what I came here for but I also find my run away prisoner. It must be my birthday, I'm not usually this lucky."

"And you both are...?" both Ratchet and Clank needed to know that neither of them were a threat, but all things considered, the individual only looked like he wanted to be a threat to the one opposite the three of them. But they still answered the question with the guy in the big chair starting first.

"I am Emperor Percival Tachyon. Crown prince of the Cragmites, Conqueror of space and time and, pending the obliteration of a few insubordinate species, ruler of the Universe" the visor on the male in black had been taken off, and they saw that he rolled his eyes at that egotistical statement but at least both Ratchet and Clank knew who was facing them. Turning to the one next to them, they noticed a pair of heterochromia eyes, one red and one blue, staring disdainfully at Tachyon before he gave a glance to the duo and also answered.

"And at the moment, who I am is not important. _Him_ on the other hand, well let's just say that I've got a score to settle with him." everyone could hear nothing but malice as the black swordsman returned to glaring at Tachyon. Ratchet though couldn't help but find the name slightly funny and looked at the person next to him "Wait, his name is... _Percival_?" Ratchet was asked jokingly, Clank just did his signature chuckle and the swordsman just gave an amused smirk.

"EMPEROR! See the crown? See the sceptre? The giant walking throne and legion of loyal robotic commando's? **EMPEROR!** " he practically screamed, everyone in the vicinity flinched slightly at the tone in his voice, even his own troops. Calming down slightly, he glared at the Lombax "Not that a treacherous fur ball or a deformed Markazian freak like you two could- what's this?" it was then that Tachyon had noticed Clank standing protectively in front of Ratchet while looking directly at Tachyon "Heh, such a primitive robot companion, and your kind used to be such renowned engineers." Ratchet rubbed his chin, a plan starting to form in his mind while the person next to him shook his head.

"...If I have said it once, I've said it a thousand times..." the stranger lowly muttered.

"Oh, I would be careful if I were you. He's got protomorphic blaster cannons in each fingertip" said robot moved threateningly and the fish looked scared at the new development while Tachyon hummed thoughtfully at hearing that, possibly thinking that the robot could be useful to his plans.

"My gripe is not with the people of this archaic planet, but with both of YOU!" he claimed while pointing at the Lombax and swordsman "Surrender your deathbot, and simply allow us to kill the two of you, no one else need be harmed..." Ratchet looked at Clank then at the unknown individual, they all came to a silent agreement with a slight nod and looked back at Tachyon.

"Fair enough, here ya go" Clank grabbed on to Ratchet's wrench as he was flung over Tachyon's head "NOW!" the Lombax and 'Markazian' bolted toward the ship behind Tachyon but not before he and their new ally hit Tachyon's throne legs with their wrench and sword respectively. Tachyon's chair lost balance and collapsed in a pile with the rest of his troops.

As soon as the pair were in, the ships engines started and blasted their way off Kerwan. Tachyon looked up to his now stolen ship as it left the planet, his yellow eyes narrowing as he growled, then turning to look at his subordinates he addressed them "Spread the word, we're moving out. Let's get back to Polaris, we will plan our next move there. Besides, we have a new guest to get acquainted with..." the Drophyds nodded obediently and marched off while Tachyon had only one thing on his mind. _'This isn't over you wretched Lombax and Earthling, this is merely...just...the beginning...'_

 **~~~~~(Line Break)~~~~~**

After getting on the ship and off Kerwan, both Ratchet and Clank made their way to the bridge so they could pilot the ship elsewhere until the heat dies down, but the found their unknown friend working the controls "Whew, well, I guess that's over with..." the duo just continued to look at him, still confused as to why a complete stranger would help them. Then again, weirder things have happened to them in the past. Turning slightly to look at them, he spoke "Now, who are you both and why does Tachyon have, what seems to be, a personal vendetta against you specifically? Wait...now it makes sense...you're what Tachyon wanted me to help him get...question now is, why? And for what purpose?" the look he gave Ratchet at that point made him feel nervous, those eyes seemed to pierce him but he steeled his nerves and narrowed his eyes before replying.

"Why should we tell you? And we don't why he was after me." the stranger just hardened his gaze before chuckling to himself then looking at them with a smirk.

"Because I could turn this thing around, give you right over to Tachyon, who is after you specifically for some reason. So I therefore would be leading to your deaths. I mean, he was after you for some reason. Plus, even though I have known the creep for a year, " Ratchet knew he was right, he was currently the only one who knew how to pilot this ship they were in and no to mention he is acquainted with this Tachyon guy who was after them. All he could do is sigh in resignation "Ok, I guess you got a point there. My name is Ratchet, and this is my best pal Clank. I grew up on Veldin after I crash landed there when I was just a baby, just an orphan, with nothing to make me who I am, while he crashed there around five years back."

"Nice to meet you both and maybe you could tell me more about that sometime. Looks like I am not the only one here then..." he muttered the last part quietly and Ratchet just nodded but heard what the stranger said.

"Maybe but anyway, now will you tell us who you are? And what did you mean by 'not the only one'?" Clank couldn't agree more with his lombax friend, he also wanted to know who this guy was, and if he was connected to this 'Tachyon' in any way, shape or form.

"Agreed, I have personally also done an extensive check on my database and I am unable to find out what you are. The closest species you do seem to resemble and look like are the Markazians, though with a few differences" the stranger shook his head and gave a sigh of annoyance.

"Everywhere I go..." they didn't know what he meant by that, but maybe he had something against Markazians considering the tone in his voice "I suppose I should, and rest assured I don't work for Tachyon. He, more or less kept me as war spoils. At least, that's what I think..." war spoils? It didn't make sense as to why anyone would do that, not without a solid reason at least "Anyway, my name Jack Arclight. I am from the Planet Earth which is in the Milky Way Galaxy and I think I should clarify that I am not a Markazian. I am part of a species known as human or Homo-Sapien. As for the other question, well I don't feel ready to talk about that just yet...sorry..." he introduced himself to the pair. They looked at the human with a slightly sympathetic look due to the situation he was currently in.

"You're a long way from home then. I have never even heard of the Milky Way Galaxy." At the comment, Jack could only chuckle lightly with a small grim smile and looked at them.

"Yeah no kidding, took _two years_ to get from my home world to here in Solana, most likely Tachyon was biding his time and coming up with plans before launching that attack. But once I take down Tachyon, I will be going back as fast as possible." Both Ratchet and Clank knew how he felt, they wanted to get back to Kerwan once everything had calmed down "Besides, I have a promise to keep to a very dear friend of mine and some fish to evict from my world. Once that's done, I might just open up the largest fish restaurant in the world" now both Ratchet and Clank were confused, just how far was Earth? Why did he intend to go back? And why did he need to evict fish from his home planet?

"What do you mean?" Clank asked, Jack sighed and looked at the pair with a unreadable expression etched on his face. They both knew it couldn't be a good thing if he had reacted in that way...

"I assume that you remember those fish faced troops that attacked you from before?" the pair nodded in confirmation "Well, they are known as Drophyds. They work for Tachyon, and ever since I beat some of them a while back, he has been sending those fish back to my world, for the last two years he has held my world, my _home,_ hostage while I am unable to do anything about it. The worse part, is that my kind won't stand a chance, they don't have the weapons, technology or the intelligence **(A/N: You know I love ya'll right? ? ...right?)** to fight back against them, so I will have to fight for them...even...even if it kills me. And to be honest, the farthest my kind have gotten in space travel is to our local moon, we haven't even visited a neighbouring planet yet let alone go as far as I have from Earth. Like I said before, they have almost no chance..." the duo looked at him sadly due to the personal burden he had chose to carry and at the extreme distance he had from the rest of his race, a stern yet sad look was on his face as he worked on the control panels when a voice ringed out, surprising the trio.

 _ **'Autopilot Engaged~**_ '

"Well alright, looks like I finally got it up and running now." Cheered Jack, while talking to the duo, he was working on fixing it as he remembered Tachyon demanding it be fixed at one point a couple of months ago.

"Whoa, hang on guys" Ratchet said the newly formed trio all buckled in for safety. Jack's hands firmly holding on to the controls even if it was currently in auto-pilot.

 _ **'Hyperspace boosters online. Engaging Cryo-Sleep~'**_

 _'Well, isn't this just Tan-Bucking-Fastic!'_ Jack thought sarcastically. He knew what was coming, goodbye safe trip and hello snoozeville. _Oh joy_...

"Cryo-Sleep?" Ratchet noticed a gas coming through the vents and before saying anything else, he noticed Jack snoring his head off and hands now off the controls "Wow, that was quick for him. But no, no, no, there's no way I'm gonna-" at that point Ratchet fell asleep instantly, mouth wide open and snoring loudly. Clank gave the pair a look then turned his head to look forward, but it also looked like he was looking at something or... _someone_.

"It is fortunate that Cryo-Sleep does not work on robots" Clank chuckled, but unfortunately the ship had other ideas in the form of the glove compartment in front of him opening up to reveal a spring loaded boxing glove **(A/N: Get it? A boxing glove was in the glove compartment. Never mind)**. A click sounded off and the glove shot out to hit Clank directly in the face and effectively knock him out. With that, the ship finished preparations via the auto-pilot system and jumped into hyperspace.

 **~~~~~(Line Break)~~~~~**

 **(Clank's mindscape)**

After falling unconscious, Clank found himself flying high in the air. Clouds floated around him with a sunset in the far distance. Suddenly around him, Clank saw some strange creatures. They looked mostly mechanical with grey faces and blue-ish grey eyes. Their entire bodies glowed a bright blue colour, sparks of electrical energy danced around them as they looked at Clank like they were observing him. What they were and why they were inhabiting this dream, Clank did not know, but he did know that if they are here to see him then they must have information or perhaps a message. He wanted answers.

"Who are you?" he asked. The creatures just floated and flited about him, sparks of energy leaving a trail as they moved. A tall muddy brown coloured building with blue lights came in to view as the mysterious creatures continued to stare at him. They all uttered only a few words in unison, but nevertheless confusing him...

 _"His past is inside..."_ then, after flying fast toward the tower, everything faded away into a white nothingness. Leaving Clank wondering who are the creatures? Where did they come from? Whose past were they talking about? Ratchet's? Jack's? Or possibly...Tachyon's? And why did they come to him specifically about it? The answers to those questions, he did not know, but he could only hope it wasn't bad as he was dreading...

 **~~~~~(End of Chapter)~~~~~**

 **? Wow, a really long chapter, and we have only just started! ? Let me know if I have done Kerwan any justice or perhaps even done it better. Tachyon has been in three chapters now, is it just me or is he trying to hog the spotlight? And the mysterious Zoni have finally made their important first appearance. Well next up is we will have finally reached the Polaris Galaxy and Planet Cobalia and I personally cannot wait to get started (kinda started straight after posting this chapter ?). I hope you enjoyed the chapter and thanks for reading. Also, can someone please tell me what the term 'Gary Stu' means? Someone mentioned it to me and I just wanted to know so I avoid going down that path...I don't want that and I am certain you don't either, thank you ?**

 **Review Replies:**

 **Kairi671: Thank you for saying that. I shall keep that in mind for the future and hope you still enjoyed reading this story so far. There is more to come, I promise. ?**

 **Max Chronicle: ? Well at least I am not the only one. Rest assured that I will get back to those at a later date to fix...just haven't had the time recently (as previously stated), then there is the fact I don't have a beta reader to help ? but anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and thanks for pointing out those mistakes. ?**

 **So without further ado, I shall see you all next time.**

 **This is DarkEnigma95 signing off** ** _PEACE~_**


	4. My Apologies

*sigh* Well hello everyone, happy new year (I know that is a little late) and welcome back to this after my long unplanned hiatus. I understand if you are mad at me and I apologise with hope you can forgive me. I have had so much to do job wise amongst other things since I last updated, that I haven't had time and honestly, I kinda forgot where I was on my stories and what I had planned for them.

After looking through them again myself, I was kinda dissapointed and knew I could do better and felt it was rushed in places (my Pokemon story DID seem a bit rushed, but thats my opinion). So I did some work trying to improve my writing and I hope it will be better from now on.

I have done a little test to see if I have improved by putting up a story on Wattpad. I am under the same name, so if you wish to read it, you can find it easier.

In the meantime, I will be continuing to improve my writing and possibly restart the stories on this site while continuing the story I am doing on Wattpad too.

Honestly, I feel like a major ass**** for all of this, but I hope you forgive me. Thank you for reading this and I once again apologize for any hope I gave you for thinking this might be an update.


End file.
